Awakening
by Aimei-chan
Summary: *Rei/Usagi Shoujo-Ai/Yuri* It's Summer Vacation and Rei's heading to Kyoto. Usagi finally gets Rei to let her come along... But what unexpected surprises are waiting for them? *Chapters 1-2 Up*
1. Prologue

Notes: Ohayo, minna! I'm new here, and I promised a friend of   
mine(Kikou-chan) that I would write a Rei/Usagi(Sailor Moon) and a  
Kagome/Sango(InuYasha) fanfic for her. This is the Rei/Usagi. The  
InuYasha will be posted in a day or so if it isn't already. Well, I'm   
going to tell you a little more about the fanfic before we get started.  
So, Here goes:  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Sailor Moon(or anything to   
do with it for that matter, other than this story and a couple of   
badguys that will appear ^_~).  
  
About: This is going to be Rei/Usagi Shoujo-Ai. Some characters might   
be OOC, But not likely.  
  
Summary: It's Summer Vacation and Rei's heading to Kyoto. Usagi   
finally gets Rei to let her come along... But what unexpected   
surprises are waiting for them? Read and Find out!  
  
Projected Length: May be pretty long. No projected length yet.  
  
Genre(s): Romance/Angst(Also, Includes Action/Adventure)  
  
Rating: Between PG-13 and NC-17. I may add a yuri-scene later on  
depending on what type of feedback I receive.  
  
Warnings: None for this chapter.  
  
Notes(Continued): Well, I guess that's all I wanted to say. On with   
the fanfic ^_^!  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
  
Chapter 1: Prologue  
  
  
Usagi, laying on her bed in her room, gazed up at the ceiling. Rei   
would be leaving for Kyoto today... She had been planning on going   
to spend vacation with Mamoru in America, and already had a   
couple bags packed, but he had insisted that she stay in Japan... He   
had said that she wouldn't have much fun in America, and she would   
just be bored... Usagi hadn't been able to figure it out, but had   
merely shrugged it off saying, "Okay! Maybe next vacation, Mamo-  
chan!" She had really been hoping to visit America, but she wasn't   
about to go there against Mamoru's wishes... 'I sure have changed   
over the last couple of years...' she thought, with a heavy sigh.  
  
'Of course, Spending vacation with Rei-chan will be just as fun!'  
Usagi thought, and smiled gleefully. The goldenhaired hime then   
looked over to her packed bags sitting next to her closet, "I can't   
wait!" '... As long as I can get mom to let me go...'  
  
~*~  
  
Usagi snuck up behind Ikuko who was washing dishes from   
breakfast. She slowly leaned over to peer over her shoulder. She   
formed her mouth into a pout. "Can I go on vacation with Rei?" she   
asked, awaiting a response. Ikuko abruptly stopped from doing her   
dishes. She turned around.  
  
"Where to?" the older woman asked, her hands on her hips. Usagi  
blinked.  
  
"Um... It's Kyoto..." she mumbled, tapping the tips of her index  
fingers together. She looked up at Ikuko, then closed her eyes   
awaiting her mother's response...  
  
"That sounds like a great idea!" Ikuko said, to Usagi's obvious  
surprise. She jerked her head up, and her eyes popped open.  
  
"Really!?" she asked, enthusiastically.  
  
"Hai... After all, That Hino Rei girl is a miko. She's really smart,  
Maybe she'll tutor you while you're on your trip." Ikuko smiled. Usagi  
blinked.  
  
"Sure mom!" she smiled happily, as Ikuko turned back to continue  
doing her dishes. Usagi then thought, 'ALRIGHT! Mission One   
Complete! Now the other problem... Getting Rei to let me come...'   
She sighed, and headed upstairs, to pack her things...  
  
~*~  
  
"REEEIII-CHAAANNN!!!" Usagi whined, fluttering her eyelashes. She  
pulled her right hand up, and began twirling a golden strand of hair  
around her finger. Rei ignored the hime's innocent look, and walked  
past her with a gentle shove so she could reach her suitcase. Usagi  
looked back to Rei, persistently. She wasn't giving up yet.  
  
"No, Usagi. I already told you. You are -not- coming with me to  
Kyoto!" Rei responded, as she squeezed her eyes shut purposely   
trying to ignore Usagi's pleas. She brushed the hair from her right   
shoulder, and let the silky raven strands flutter down against her   
back. She began to lay the folded clothing in the suitcase once again   
as she had been trying to do for the past hour...  
  
Usagi leaned up to Rei, barely brushing against her back and   
placed her chin on the girl's left shoulder gingerly, causing Rei to   
stop abruptly from packing. Usagi turned her head slightly, So that   
she was facing Rei. Rei's eyes narrowed slightly, and her bottom lip   
curved downwards into a frown.  
  
"How many times do I have to say this before it gets through to  
you... -NO-." Rei responded to Usagi's acts of innocence. She gently  
jerked her shoulder away from the goldenhaired odango-atama, and   
turned around. She placed her hands on her hips, and Usagi just   
continued to look at her with her huge pleading eyes. Usagi's   
thoughts remaining on her determination to make Rei let her   
accompany her to Kyoto. She had heard that Kyoto was a beautiful   
place, and the sakura trees were especially beautiful in the Spring   
and Summer...  
  
"Odango-atama, Cut it out with the eyes already!" Rei said, and  
brought her hands up, and covered her face with them. She held her   
two middle fingers on her right hand barely apart so she could see   
Usagi's reaction. Her reward was to see Usagi with a childish smile   
creasing her lips.  
  
"Does that mean it's working?" Usagi asked, enthusiastically. She  
leaned up closer to Rei's covered face, her eyes wide and her mouth  
slightly open in a curious expression.  
  
"Uh!" Rei jerked her hands away from her face and spun around,   
her back once again facing Usagi, then continued to pack. 'I'm not   
giving up that easy...' Usagi vowed, secretly. She walked around Rei,   
and stood in front of the suitcase, preventing the miko from packing.  
  
"Rei! -Why- can't I go with you?" persisted Usagi, her eyes now  
slightly narrow, and her mouth formed upwards in a babyish pout.   
Rei restrained from laughing, and sighed.  
  
"The whole reason I'm going on this vacation is for some time -  
away- from you! Besides, Aren't you going to spend vacation with   
Mamoru!?" Rei responded, glaring at her friend. Her eyes were   
stern, and her frown was slowly shrinking. 'I can't stay mad at her...   
Gods! What is it with those damned eyes of her's!?' Rei mentally   
cursed, as she continued resisting Usagi's adorable charm...  
  
Usagi backed up slightly, her eyes now wide with shock. "What's   
that mean?..." she asked, tears welling up in her eyes. She sat down   
on Rei's bed, next to the luggage, and was about to break down   
crying when Rei sighed once more and pushed the suitcase aside.   
She sat down beside her, and placed a hand on Usagi's shoulder.   
The odango-atama turned her head to meet Rei's comforting gaze.  
  
"Look Usa, It's not that I don't enjoy being in your company. I just  
need a vacation..." Rei said, then added secretly, 'Though you don't  
know the real reason...' She cleared her mind of her thoughts, as   
Usagi muttered something.  
  
"But... How am I supposed to spend -my- vacation if I don't go with  
you?" Usagi asked, gingerly, "... So should I go get my bags?" Her   
cute puppy eyes seemed to come out of nowhere, and she got as   
close to Rei as she could without falling on top of the miko. Rei's   
right eyebrow flickered slightly, as she slowly raised a clenched fist,   
trying not to be too angry at her best friend. Usagi just continued to   
look at her.  
  
Rei then pulled away from the blonde, and screamed, "USAGIII!!"  
  
~*~  
  
"So where we gonna stay, Rei-chan? Huh? Huh?" Usagi asked, as   
they stepped out of the train, her enthusiasm at its pique... Her   
ponytails were trailing behind her, fluttering softly from the wind. Rei   
sighed and stopped to think about why she had let Usagi come in the   
first place. 'Those godforsaken eyes!' she reminded herself.  
  
Rei then looked at Usagi again. She had a smile, her sapphire eyes  
large and excited, Her short white dress blowing slightly. Her hands  
were pulled together in front of her, and she looked so cute that Rei  
could figure out why her name meant 'Bunny'. Rei couldn't help but  
smile at her friend... She never had been able to resist Usagi's  
charm... The miko rolled her eyes.  
  
Rei had only wanted a little time away from Usagi to sort through   
her feelings and so maybe she wouldn't have to fight with Usagi for a  
couple months. No matter how much she refused to admit it, Usagi's  
sweet smile was the one thing that kept her going, and she hated to   
see her hime cry. Now she was going to be in another city for two   
months, alone with Usagi when she had merely wanted some peace   
and quiet away from her... Rei looked up at the sky, and cursed   
under her breath, 'Damn the gods!' At that moment, She knew that it   
was going to be a long vacation...  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Author's Notes: What do you think? That's the first chapter, The  
prologue. The next chapters will be longer. I just wanted to get this  
one out, Plus it's just the prologue so it wasn't supposed to be that   
long... Right? Well, In case you're wondering, While Rei and Usagi   
are on vacation, I am going to include what the other senshi are   
doing back in Tokyo. So, Please review and tell me what you think!   
Be my guest to let me what you did or didn't like about it or if there's   
something I'm lacking in, something I'm leaving out or something I'm   
overdoing. Well, Until Next Time. R&R ^_~ 


	2. Arrival

Notes: Ohayo, minna ^_^ Gomen for the delay. I finally got the   
second chapter finished. By the way, I have the first chapter of my   
InuYasha fanfic(Sango/Kagome pairing) up. The title is 'Belong'. This   
chapter and the second chapter of it should be up at the same time.   
Well, Thank you to all those who read and reviewed(Both stories).   
Here's chapter 2 ^_^;  
  
Warnings: None for this chapter(except possible OOC-ness) ^_^;  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
  
Chapter 2: Arrival...  
  
  
"So, What will we be doing for vacation?" Makoto asked, with a   
yawn as she, Ami, and Minako walked down on of the sidewalks of   
Juuban. Minako cast a glance over to the brunette.  
  
"... There are many things we can do here in Juuban," Ami smiled,  
"Like going to the library and reading a good book." Makoto blinked,  
and gulped. A sweatdrop rolled off her forehead, and she laughed  
slightly.  
  
"Yeah well... Um, We could do that... Sometime during vacation..."  
she said. Minako suppressed a giggle.  
  
"Well, I guess we could just stay here in Juuban like the outers... I  
mean, Just because Rei and Usagi went to Kyoto doesn't mean we   
have to go anywhere... Right?" the blonde asked. Makoto looked   
back at Ami, then at Minako.  
  
"You're right I guess..." Makoto responded.  
  
"... Speaking of which," Minako smiled, "I wonder what's going on  
with Rei and Usagi..."  
  
~*~  
  
Rei sat her and Usagi's bags down in the hotel room with a small  
thump. They had arrived in Kyoto at about 6:00, and by the time   
they had found this hotel it was around 8:00. Both were about to   
collapse from walking around so much, and could use a good rest.   
Rei looked around the room. The walls were a peaceful blue shade,   
the curtains for the one window a light blue, and the carpet was light   
blue. There were two beds, and a polished wooden dresser between   
them. There was also a door at the back of the room to a bathroom,   
and a clock on the wall.  
  
The miko was cut out of her observations by Usagi. She was   
standing beside Rei, and wrapped her arms tightly around her   
friend's neck. "Yay! We're here!"  
  
Rei gagged once, "You're... choking... me..." she managed. Usagi   
just smiled, and held tighter. 'I knew I could make Rei let me come!'  
  
"Thanks for letting me come with you, Rei-chan!" Usagi cried,  
happily. Rei sighed, as she tried to pry Usagi's arms from around her  
neck. 'There is no way I'm going to choke to death because my   
friend decided to hug me!' Rei thought, as she inched away from   
Usagi. She rubbed her neck a couple times, and straightened it out.  
  
"As if I had much of a choice..." muttered the miko. Rei sombered  
over and sat down on the bed closest to the door, obviously leaving   
the other one for her odango-haired friend. The beds weren't but   
about five feet away from each other and the doorway was about six   
feet from the first bed. Rei had sat the bags down next to her bed.   
She picked up the smallest bag, and began setting its assortments   
out on the dresser between the two beds.  
  
Usagi sighed, and plopped down onto her own bed. She stretched   
her arms, and yawned once. She layed back, folding her arms   
behind her head, and resting her head on them. She let her eyes   
flutter shut, and smiled comfortably.  
  
"Usagi, Aren't you going to put your things away?" Rei asked, as   
she reached for her other bag, glancing over her shoulder at the  
odango-atama. She pulled out a piece of folded clothing.  
  
"I'm too tired! Maybe later..." Usagi whined, and rolled over onto  
her left side, her back now facing Rei. Rei rolled her eyes, sighing  
slightly. She layed the folded piece of clothing next to her, and  
continued the process until all of her clothes were laying beside her.  
She then piled them into the dresser beside her bed along with the  
money she had brought for the trip, and glanced back at Usagi to   
find that she was now sleeping peacefully.  
  
"How can she sleep when there're clothes for her to put away!?"   
Rei grumbled something else then said, "Oh well. It has been a long   
day." She tossed one of Usagi's bags over next to her bed, and the   
other one landed on the bed. Rei yawned. She layed backwards, and   
looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"I guess she would be tired... She -was- hounding me about   
following me here all day..." Rei muttered, and closed her eyes. She   
then thought about something.  
  
"I was only going to come on vacation so that she would stay back   
in Juuban! What a waste of my time! Of course, I do like her   
company..." Rei rolled over to look at the sleeping odango-atama   
who had rolled over onto her back. Soon after, Rei fell asleep staring   
at the golden-haired hime...  
  
~*~  
  
Two shady figures stood on top of a building, pale moonlight   
shining down on the one in front revealing a slim body, looking   
almost human, wearing armor of sorts with short green hair, and   
reptilian-like eyes. The other stood completely in the shadows,   
nothing shown but glowing red eyes.  
  
"They have arrived. Now that Sailor Moon is here, I shall have   
Magas attack the other Sailor Senshi. I am counting on you to take   
care of Sailors Moon and Mars. Are you ready, Yanmo?" the figure   
standing in the shadows asked in a husky voice, as its cape blew in   
the wind.  
  
The other bowed, looking upwards, its short hair blowing slightly,  
and said in a deep male voice, "Yes... I shall attack tomorrow,  
Master." The apparent commander smirked secretly, and turned,  
disappearing. Yanmo turned, and looked down at the city of Kyoto...  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Author's Notes: What do you think? I know it was short, but I've   
been busy, and I decided that you guys would rather have a short   
chapter than no chapter right? ^_~ Well, R&R! 


	3. IMPORTANT NOTES:PLEASE READ

=======================================================================  
  
**AUTHOR NOTES: IMPORTANT**  
  
=======================================================================  
  
I have gone back and added some important parts of the story to Chapters 1 and 2. I suggest going back and reading them before continuing on in the fic(I haven't posted past two chapters so far anyway).  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Someone said they didn't know there would be battles... That's alright, but I'm guessing you didn't read the author's notes at the beginning of chapter 1. I stated that the genre(s) would be romance/angst(/action/adventure) action/adventure meaning bad guys ^_^  
  
=======================================================================  
  
If you think this is rushed, Tell me what you think I should add... I don't see much myself, but everyone has there own opinion on rushed, right? ^_^  
  
So, If you can think of something that could be added to make it better, Just send me an e-mail about it, and I'll try to add it in once I've finished the fic and am revising.  
  
=======================================================================  
  
By the way, This message will be deleted as soon as I finish Chapter 3. Thanks for reading! If you have any questions or comments about this Author Notes, Send me an e-mail at aimei-chan@sailormoon.com. Don't review. Reviews are for the story, so unless you have comments to make about the story itself, don't use the review board ^_^ 


End file.
